The present invention is directed to a practice putting cup and more specifically to a plastic cup adapted to be placed on a carpet or natural grass and having an alignment groove and slot bisecting the upper surface of the cup.
Practice putting cups are old and well known in the art and they are generally comprised of a flat disk having upstanding walls extending substantially about the entire periphery with the exception of an opening to allow the ball to enter the cup. Some practice putting cups include many additional features such as bells or lights to indicate the entrance of the ball into the cup and spring actuated or gravity dependant devices for ejecting the ball from the cup in the general direction of the person putting.